<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by AstuteSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868180">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower'>AstuteSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT INFO<br/>1. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.<br/>4. Shout out to never_stop_speaking on Instagram!!💜<br/>5. If you want to have an say in what I post next, follow my Instagram and tell me what you want for me to either post of update!💜</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT INFO<br/>1. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.<br/>4. Shout out to never_stop_speaking on Instagram!!💜<br/>5. If you want to have an say in what I post next, follow my Instagram and tell me what you want for me to either post of update!💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette and Damian have been friends for a little over seven months. Damian had transferred to Françoise Dupont eight months ago. Marinette was being harassed by Adrien again when Damian had shown up. He quickly got Marinette away from Adrien, and walked her home. After that, the two became friends quite quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around three months ago, Marinette noticed that she was starting to have a crush on Damian. However, this crush was different. Marinette didn't act like a fool every time she saw Damian. She had gotten to know the boy before she started to like him. They were a dynamic duo. Helping each other in school with homework or their  stupendously idiotic classmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloé had slowly started to drift towards Marinette, and Damian, after his arrival. Five months ago, Chloé came into the Dupain-Cheng bakery and apologized to Marinette for everything she had done. Marinette was hesitant at first. Chloé was her bully of five years, why would she apologize now? They later found out that Chloé was confronted by Lila a month prior, and promised the same thing she had to Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloé was now Marinette’s best friend, and Damian was something more. Chloé would tease Marinette, saying that they were on the edge of dating, and that they were too stubborn to admit to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Marinette was sitting in Damian’s apartment. Both sitting, working on different tasks when Damian let out a long sign, and placed his head down on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami, are you alright?” Marinette asked the boy in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian only shifted his head so that Marinette could only see his left eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, what’s wrong?” Marinette was a little worried for her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian signed before saying, “Have I told you the reason I moved to Gotham?” Marinette nodded, and Damian continued. “I moved here because I made a serious mistake. My father had been planning on moving me out of Gotham for a while. That mistake was the final straw. I-I tried to make him proud of me. I tried to be the son that he wanted me to be. It didn’t seem to matter. The night I made that mistake, my father told me about his plan to transfer me to a new city away from all of the dangers of Gotham. He let me choose where I wanted to go, so I picked Paris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette immediately ran over to hug the green eyed ball of mischief.  “Damian, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night, that mistake cost me my family.” Damian said softly before turning on the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tv was silent until Marinette saw Damian’s face appear on the screen. She quickly turned up the volume, and sat in front of the tv. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wayne, where is Damian? It’s been eight months now, and nobody in Gotham has seen him. Is the boy safe? Did he move back with his mother?” The news reporter fired at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My son, Damian, is safe. He was moved to a new city away from the flashing cameras, and the crime rates after a near fatal attack that involved my family eight months ago.” The man answered coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he happy? Do you love him?” The reporter fired again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man turned towards the camera before saying, “Yes. My son is happy. The reason he was moved was because I love him deeply. His older brothers are all adults. Damian is still a teenager. He deserves to live some of his life away from the cameras, and crime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that the man left, and the new shifted to another story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned the tv off before walking towards Damian, who was now in the apartment’s kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian?” Marinette asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian refused to look at Marinette. Be stared at his white knuckles as his hands gripped the counter top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a failure. Father doesn’t believe that I can handle myself in Gotham. He doesn’t believe I can move past my mother’s teachings.” Damian growled. “I’ve tried Angel. I have tried to be the perfect son, the perfect partner, the perfect sidekick. I have tried everything I could and nothing worked. After years of having his back, he sent me away the moment I made an irreversible mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette placed her hands on Damian’s and said, “Damian, no mistake can justify what he did. I don’t care if his business took a small turn for the worst or he lost a big deal. He sent you away, and that mistake is never going to be forgotten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t hurt his business.” Damian spoke softly. “It had nothing to do with the fact that he’s a billionaire. It’s because I made a call, against my father’s orders, and because of that a man died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, what happened?” Marinette asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you deeply Angel. So what I’m going to say, you have to know that I had no other choice.” Damian looked Marinette in the eyes, she found no indication that he was lying. “My family is the Bat Team of Gotham. We were on a mission trying to find Two Face when something happened. My father and brothers got trapped in the building while I was standing watch for any runaways. They barricaded the door, and set the room that my family was trapped in on fire. My father told me not to engage, but there was so much smoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, you don’t have to say anything else.” Marinette pulled Damian into a hug, and he quickly accepted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disobeyed my father’s orders, and attacked the men barricading the door that could free my family. Out of the fifteen men that I fought, there was only one who was able to pin me down. I tried to fight back but nothing I was doing would have worked. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed my arm. I took the blade out and quickly moved to defend myself against the man’s attacks. In that one second, the knife cut his neck. I quickly wrapped part of his shirt around the wound to stop the bleeding before running to help my family. I tried to save him as well. I carried the man out of the building, and my father, and I rushed him to the nearest hospital. The man died on the operating table while I was receiving care for my wound.” Damian squeezed Marinette’s form slightly. “I wasn’t charged with murder because my actions were in self defense. My family was able to hear everything that happened. They knew that it wasn’t my fault. Still it didn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, I trust you. You have saved my ass quite a few times from akumas. I think I have a way to at least get you some redemption from yourself.” Marinette quickly rushed to her school bag. “I Ladybug, guardian of the miraculous, grant you the powers of the black cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette handed Damian a box. He opened it slowly, and was greeted by a bright green flash. A small floating cat circled around Damian’s head before landing on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like this one. He’s not like Adrien. What’s your name kid?” The being asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian.” Damian answered courtly. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Plagg. Sugar cube and Pigtails over there are your new partners.” Plagg said before flying towards the refrigerator. “You got any cheese kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, what is the meaning of this?” Damian turned towards Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami, I trust you. You are the only person I can truly trust. I need a partner, and I believe that you are perfect for that role. Besides, Tikki had a feeling about you, and I, for one, agree with her.” Marinette smiled at her potential new partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian smiled softly. His lips curved upwards only slightly. “I'll accept, on one condition. I refuse to have a tail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed, loud, and hard. Damian let out a chuckle before helping his friend steady herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That moment, Knight was born. Knight and Ladybug fought side by side for nearly two months when Damian received a call from his brother. Marinette was happily working on a design when he got the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grayson? What do you need?” Damian asked into the phone. “No. No Grayson, I can’t come back to Gotham right now. Finals are in a week!” Damian’s argument over the phone ended, and Damian sat down on the couch. “What do you mean?” There was a long pause before Damian spoke again. “I need a few minutes. I’ll call you back.” With that, Damian hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, what happened?” Marinette quickly sat next to Damian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They kidnapped Drake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Marinette quickly asked, worried for her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two Face. They kidnapped my brother. It’s my fault. He didn’t have anyone to watch his back.” Damian quickly got up and went to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian, I’m coming with you.” Marinette said quickly as she followed Damian. “You guys are now two men short. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stay here and protect Paris.” Damian stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at the boy with determination in her eyes. “Damian Wayne, I’m helping you. I’m the guardian of the miraculous, we can place a spell so that Hawk Moth can’t akumatize anyone while we are gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, I can’t let you do this. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Damian tried to argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t risk you going alone!” Marinette snapped. “Damian, it’s been ten months since you were in Gotham. I know that you grew up with the League. I know that you are capable of fighting. But I don’t want you to go back to your family alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will your parents mind?” Damian asked after a few minutes of thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I told my parents that my best friend’s having to go home for a family emergency, I’m pretty sure they would allow me to go with you.” Marinette called her parents just to make sure they would be okay with her going to America. “They said that it’s fine. However, I have to stay with you throughout the trip. Besides, you and I don’t have to take the finals, we passed all of our courses. Finals are optional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In six hours, Marinette and Damian were boarding the Wayne Family jet, each carrying their backpacks filled with clothes and necessities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to warn you, my family doesn’t know about you. All they know is that I have two friends in Paris. They don’t know anything about you, including LB.” Damian told Marinette once the plane took off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. However, I cannot guarantee that I will not flip out once your brother is home safe.” Marinette stated. “What Mr. Wayne did to you was unfair, and I’m going to tell him such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian only nodded. “Thank you for coming with me Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami, you mean a lot to me. You don’t have to go through this alone. I know that you’ll have Grayson and Todd but you also have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The jet landed in Gotham fifteen hours after it took off. It was now two in the morning, and the two teens were filled with energy after being confined to the seats of the jet for almost an entire day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brother’s car.” Damian pointed to a two door. grey Porsche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two men came out of the car’s front seats. The driver immediately ran over towards Damian, and wrapped the teen in a tight hug. The second jogged over, and placed a hand onto Damian’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian! We have missed you so much! Things have been absolutely insane in Gotham. Everyone keeps asking where you are, and B might lose it.” The first man spewed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Demon Spawn, who's this?” The second man gestured to Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name is Marinette. As of right now, I like the two of you, and your brother, Drake. However, the moment he is found, I’m going to have a word with Mr. Wayne.” Marinette’s serious tone took all three males by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, you don’t have to do anything. It’s my fault. I killed that man, and there is nothing we can do to change that.” Damian’s voice was soft, and distant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami, you were trying to save your family. You told me yourself. You were acting in self defense. He could have killed you!” Marinette looked up at her crush. “Your father sent you away after saving his ass because you acted in self defense. I know what you did because of the League, and I know how far you have come since you started living with your father, and brothers. I’ve seen you in battle, I have watched you risk your life for Paris. You don’t deserve to be cast to the side like some broke toy because you are not! You are strong, caring, and put your life at risk every time you put on your suit. You have saved my ass over seventy times in the last two months. You fought by your father’s side for years, and the moment you took a life in self defense he shipped you off to Paris!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, please.” Damian gently gripped Marinette’s hands. “Just, leave it alone for now. I know that I can’t stop you from flipping  my father over your shoulder multiple times, but I need you to wait until we get Drake back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dami. That was out of line.” Marinette’s head hung low in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t respond. All he did was hug Marinette tightly for a brief second before stepping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grayson, Todd, this is Marinette. Her, and I have been fighting together against a supervillain in Paris for the last two months. Marinette however, has been fighting this villain for the last five years. We will not be discussing this in any further detail until we find Drake.” Damian declared before taking Marinette’s hand, and walking towards the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the manor was mostly silent. Marinette, and Damian sat in the backseat. Marinette drew small shapes on the back of Damian’s hand with her thumb. Marinette learned that Grayson’s full name was Dick Grayson, Todd’s was Jason Todd, and Drake’s was Tim Drake. Once they arrived, an older man greeted them at the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Damian, it’s a pleasure to have you back. Miss Marinette, a room has already been prepared for you next to Master Damian’s.” The man said politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, this is Alfred. Alfred, I would like to introduce Marinette, my friend from Paris.” Damian gestured towards his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dames! Look out!” Dick yelled from the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, a dog came running into the room until he reached Damian’s feet. The dog sat next to Damian, who immediately started petting the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, this is Titus.” Damian led Marinette’s hand to Titus’s nose so that he could get her scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Titus immediately started licking Marinette’s hand, causing her to giggle. The two teens sat on the floor petting Titus for a few moments before another figure walked into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home Damian.” A man said from the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello father.” Damian said coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette immediately stood up, and made her way towards the man. “Mr. Wayne, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian’s friend from Paris. I came here to help you find your son, and I will not allow you to order Damian nor myself in the field. He is my partner, and we don’t order each other around. We listen, we learn, and we adapt. That has been our system for the last ten months. Do I make myself clear?” Marinette glared at the man before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel.” Damian wrapped his arms around Marinette. “Let’s unpack, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette huffed before grabbing her bag, and followed Damian to their rooms. The two agreed to meet in five minutes so that they could get settled in. When Damian wasn’t in the hallway, Marinette went to knock on his door. When she heard him pacing, she opened the door before closing it behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dami?” Marinette asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” Damian looked at Marinette, his eyes filled with unshed tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette ran to her friend, and hugged him tightly. “It’s okay Dove. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian returned the embrace, resting his cheek on her head. The two stood there for a few minutes until Damian pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Angel.” Damian’s voice sounded defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have done nothing wrong Damian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I killed that man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do it for the sake of killing Dami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disobeyed a direct order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved your family’s life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian looked down at his feet. “I have failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t failed me, Dick, Jason, or Tim.” Marinette cupped Damian’s cheeks, lifting his head so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “You haven’t failed us Damian. One day, I promise you, one day you’ll see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, why do you care so much about me?” Damian asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled at the boy before her. “You, and I have been through a lot together Dami. After everything that we have gone through, you were always there for me. That’s why I care so much about you. I love you Damian, and that is not changing any time soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Angel.” Damian said softly before hugging Marinette again. “I won’t fail you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damian-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I failed my father, mother, grandfather, brothers, and Alfred. I refuse to fail you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fail us Demon Spawn.” Jason scoffed from the doorway. “If anything, B failed you, multiple times. You’re just a kid, and even though you’re a kid, you have saved our asses more than I can count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Todd, I swear-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry kid.” Jason put his arms up in surrender. “I won’t tell anyone about the two of you, just don’t get all mushy near me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, let’s get some sleep okay?” Marinette asked, quickly defusing the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both males nodded before Marinette, and Jason left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hurt my little brother, I will kill you, Tim will hide your body, and Dick will tell Damian that you died in a car accident.” Jason threatened before walking off towards his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked into her room, talked with Tikki for a few minutes, and fell asleep. She didn’t wake up until her phone rang at eight am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Marinette asked into the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grayson is planning something. I am currently locked in my room because he locked, and broke the handles of both my bedroom, and bathroom doors. The windows are glued shut, and my phone is going to die.” Damian’s tone clearly meant that he was exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a laugh before getting out of bed. “Fine, just let me get ready for the day first.” Marinette hung up the phone, got ready for the day, and left her room. “Hey Dami.” Marinette said from outside his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, please let me out of here.” Damian groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. With you being locked in here, that gives me a chance to sniff out your coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch my coffee.” A new voice demanded from down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, open the door!” Damian’s voice was filled with urgency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the transformation wore off, Ladybug kicked down the door. Damian immediately ran out of the room, and towards the man standing down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drake! Are you okay?” Damian asked once he reached the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s transformation dropped as she made his way to the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My-my head hurts. I need some water, and food. Other than that I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim immediately dropped. If it wasn’t for Damian, he would have fallen. Marinette immediately called for help. Jason called 911 while Dick, and Damian took care of Tim.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Bruce demanded as he ran into the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Tim!” Dick yelled back. “Something is wrong! His head is bleeding from multiple sources!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medics arrived at the manor shortly after Bruce ran into the hall. They loaded Tim into the ambulance before taking off. The rest of the family drove to the hospital in a limo. They all waited silently in the hospital lobby for three hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wayne,” a doctor walked over to the group. “I’m doctor Farrow, I worked on Tim. He is in stable condition. However, we found something concerning. Whoever kidnapped Tim placed a tracker into his skull. We were able to get it out. The police have confiscated it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we see him?” Dick asked doctor Farrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is still sleeping, and will most likely be asleep for the next few hours.” Doctor Farrow brought the large family to the room Tim was in before closing the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group went from silent in the lobby to silent in the room. The tension was suffocating. It wasn’t until Tim woke up that someone broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Demon Spawn. Missed you.” Tim’s groggy voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back Drake.” Damian couldn’t help but smile at his older brother. “I can’t replace you just yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, in your dreams twerp.” Tim let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had us for a moment there Timmy. We’re glad to have you back.” Dick tapped Tim’s leg with his fingers. “We missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the girl?” Tim asked once he spotted Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Marinette. I’m glad that you’re alright. Damian told me a lot about you all.” Marinette shot a glance at Bruce before looking back at Tim. “Dami told me that you’re a really good detective. We could use someone like you on our team back in Paris.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim raised an eyebrow. “The kid has another team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that there was an opening.” Marinette’s cold tone filled the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian refused to take his eyes off of the heart monitor while Bruce looked at his biological son. The only sound in the room was the clicking of machines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was told that he had to stay in the hospital for a week. He told them all that they should go home, and get some rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Bruce walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to thank you for helping my son.” Bruce said from across the kitchen. “I know you don’t agree with my methods, but you haven’t lived our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I haven’t lived your lives, but I have certainly lived the life of a hero. The only reason I fought alone for five months was because my old partner was abusing his powers, and the identities of the other five members of my team were revealed in battle.” Marinette said before turning around to face Bruce. “Mr. Wayne, you son has lived his whole life trying to be what his parents wanted him to be. Both of you sent Damian away the minute he was either at risk to himself or others. Damian saved your ass, and you shipped him off to another continent! I’m sorry sir, but nothing you can say can make me believe that you were only trying to protect him. If that was the case, you wouldn’t have let Damian be Robin in the first place. You can’t see it, but all Damian wanted was your love, trust, and affection. He grew up in a cold, and dark world until he was ten. The way I see it, you are the only person who gives Damian the cold shoulder. You adopted Dick, Jason, and Tim all around the same age as Damian was when he started living with you. Yet you never shipped them off. Jason turned into a serial killer, and you let him! Damian killed one man in six years, and you sent him away. Damian belittles himself daily. Just yesterday, he asked me why I care about him. He vowed that he would never fail me like he did your family. In my opinion, Damian didn’t fail anyone. You failed Damian the moment you gave him that plane ticket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Bruce said, taking a seat at the counter. “I failed my son, and it is likely that he will never recover. I don’t want Damian living in Gotham because he is not only at risk because he is a Wayne, but because he is Robin. I don’t want Damian to grow up to be like me, I want him to be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then teach him how to be better! Work with Damian.” Marinette persisted, using her hands for emphasis. “You can start by helping us with Hawk Moth. You will follow our rules. You are not the boss of our team.” Marinette walked to the doorway, stopping just before she walked out of the door. “If you hurt Damian again, I will erase your entire existence in less than a week. All everyone will know about Bruce Wayne is that he left behind four sons who love each other, and support one another.” With that, she left the room, and headed to her own. Marinette heard a creek from the floorboards behind Damian’s door, so she knocked. “I know you’re awake Dami.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian opened the door sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Marinette was talking to Damian as if she were a mother scolding her child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Damian nodded, taking a step closer to Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I know he cares about you. He does love you, but his actions are still unjustified.” Marinette stated before walking to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, we can make this work right? Us working as a team with father’s team?” Damian was sure about the idea, but he supported Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dove, I will do anything in my power to make this work.” Marinette kissed Damian’s cheek before walking into her room, and closing her door behind her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>